syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Moscow Club 32
Moscow Club 32 is the eleventh mission in Syphon Filter 2. It is third level the player takes control of Lian Xing. In this level, Lian Xing was to meet up with Uri Gregorov at Club 32, a trendy nightclub, to discuss the data found on the Pharcom discs about the Syphon Filter virus, but Mara Aramov appears and chaos erupts, causing Gregorov to flee. Lian must go after him, taking out hordes of Gregorov's bodyguards along the way. Plot Mission Briefing Moscow, Russian Republic: Club 32 09/11 23:45 Operative: Lian Xing Using Phagan's encryption codes, you've discovered that you didn't retrieve all the necessary data files in Kazakhstan. It's likely that Gregorov's SVR forces got the rest after you left. You've now come to Club 32, a trendy dance club in downtown Moscow, to meet with Gregorov. Before you could contact him, Mara Aramov appeared and attacked. In the ensuing chaos Gregorov fled. You must catch Gregorov before he escapes and convince him to give you the remaining data. His bodyguards seem to be in collusion with Aramov and are expendable targets, but if the Russian Militia shows on the scene, avoid any conflict with them. Storyline In the opening cutscene, Gabriel Logan, Lian Xing and Teresa Lipan are shown at Lawrence Mujari's safe house at Whispering Woods Mortuary, Oliver's Bluff, Virginia. Teresa attempts to decrypt the Pharcom data disks using the encryption codes retrieved from the Pharcom Expo Center. However, she is unable to because some of the files was missing in the disks they recovered. Lian suspects that Uri Gregorov must have the rest of the files since he and his SVR forces showed up at the Pharcom Warehouses in Kazakhstan to supposedly deal with the aftermath of the nuclear missile launch incident just before Gabe and his crew were forced to leave. Due to their history together, Lian decides to contact Gregorov and asks him to meet up at Club 32, a trendy nightclub in Moscow, so that they can discuss the Pharcom data. Gregorov reluctantly agrees to this due to fact that they are meeting at a very public area. After hanging up the phone, he is shown nodding at Mara Aramov in the SVR headquarters in the Kremlin, seemingly in cahoots with her. Later, as planned, Gregorov shows up at Club 32, with Lian joining suit shortly after. Gabe and Teresa are a block away in case Lian needs help. When Gregorov goes to the disco floor to dance, Mara Aramov shows up and attempts to assassinate Gregorov but is stopped by Lian, who warns him what Mara was about to do. Shortly after, chaos erupts as the disco room begins to explode, causing Gregorov and the civilians to flee the scene. In the meantime, Mara Aramov disappears from the scene. Lian attempts to report the situation to Gabe and Teresa but she is unable to reach them over radio. Now pursuing Gregorov, she fights her way through the club, along the way eliminating bodyguards who seem to be in collusion with Mara Aramov. Some of these bodyguards are confused as to who they are fighting and believe that Gregorov has gone insane due to the fact that he’s running away from them as well. Gregorov manages to escape the club and by the time Lian reaches the lobby room, the Russian militia has shown up and managed to surround the building. They order the bodyguards to surrender but some of them refused to comply and opened fire on the militia, intending to fight to the death. Lian again tries to contact Gabe and Teresa to report her current situation: militia have blocked the exit and thus she fears she might lose Gregorov in the chaos and has to somehow go through these militia to get to him. However, because these militia are innocent and are just doing their jobs, she can’t just open fire on them and requests Gabe and Teresa for back up to no avail as she is still cut off from them. Lian decides to find another way out by going through the basement area and escape via the back door of the Club 32 building. She fights her way through the bodyguards, who are in the area hiding from the militia. One of these guards insists that they should get out of there before the militia captures and arrests them. However, another guard responds that they cannot do that just yet because their priority is to find and kill "the woman" (being Lian Xing) and then escape once that's accomplished. When she reaches the back door area of the building, the militia have also blocked this way out so she goes to the restroom area nearby. When she reaches it, Gabe contacts Lian, telling her that they are under fire and that she should get out of there immediately. Lian attempts to respond but she is again cut off. Lian finds a window and breaks it open to escape the building and into the streets. Walkthrough Strafe to the left and hide behind the small bit of cover. The BIZ-2 armed guard will hide in front of you. Headshot him and hold target lock down as you run to his position. Three guards will run from the bottom floor. (Note: If you kill all three BEFORE they throw grenades, you will unlock Disco Basement arena.) Kill at least one guard and grab the Biz 2. Run down the path off onto the bar and drop down to the guards. Hide behind the little table and use the peek-a-boo technique on them. Run over and another should rush in.MAKE SURE you grab all the ammo, then run out into the hallway for a checkpoint. Once you take a couple steps forward, a guard will strafe out. Kill him and go to where he came from. At the bottom of the stairs will be two more. Kill them and proceed. Around the next corner will be another. Drop him and go down the stairs. Turn left. A guard will be there. After him is another. When they’re dead turn the corner to see two guards. The one that isn’t moving is the one you want to take out first since he has a flak jacket. Headshot him and quickly kill the second before he throws grenades. Grab the flak jacket from the dead guy and go down the stairs for a checkpoint. Do peek-a-boo on the guy behind the bar and proceed to the bottom of the stairs. Peek-a-boo the two flak-jacketed guards and go to the next room. Eventually you will see an open vent. Go against the wall and peek-a-boo the guy before he headshots you. When he’s dead, climb up into the vent and go to the end. Headshot the guy on the left and quickly shoot the guy on the right in the chest. (The .45 auto works best here.) Grab the ammo and go down the corridor for a cutscene. Don’t worry about the two guys here, let the Militia get them. When they are dead roll to the other side of the bar. Headshot the guy and activate the switch behind the bar. It will open a door. Go down for a checkpoint. Headshot the guy behind the bars and try to kill another before he runs off. Follow the other guy and kill him. Two guys will pop up in the next hallway. Finish them and take a right. Kill the guy guarding the stairs and head down, not worrying about the guy to the left. The second you reach the bottom, IMMEDIATELY TURN LEFT AND MOVE so the grenade doesn’t get you. Follow the guard as he retreats and headshot him, then grab the grenades out of the box. Now go in the other direction on this floor. Use the peek-a-boo technique on the two guards here, then switch to your grenades and run up to the door for a checkpoint. Kick open the door. (I call this the “Seizure Room” but don’t worry about seizures, I’ve never gotten any.) Take one step forward and toss a grenade, without manual aiming. If you are lucky, the grenade should kill all three guards. The only important thing is that it kills the guy on the top floor. If there are any remaining guards, use your Biz-2 on them and climb up onto the post. Shoot the flashing and hella irritating light out if you wish. Climb up onto the next floor and head into the red-lit room. QUICKLY kill the guard before he headshots you and move on. Up ahead you will see a Moscow Militia guard. Move behind the crates and leave him alone as the enemies kill him. Let the Militia kill the next two guys, then go forward and roll under cover into the next room. On the other side of the stalls is the final guard. Kill him, then climb up onto the lockers. A bullet into the glass ends the level. Parameters * Don't kill Gregorov. * Don't kill Militia. Weapons * .45 * PK-102 * Shotgun * BIZ-2 * Grenades * Hand Taser Characters * Lian Xing (Player) * Uri Gregorov (enemy) * Russian Bodyguards (enemy) * Russian Militia (enemy, cannot be killed by player) * Gabriel Logan (Voice only) * Teresa Lipan (Cutscene) * Lawrence Mujari (Cutscene) * Mara Aramov (Cutscene) Trivia * The music that plays in the cutscene of the nightclub would be used for the 4th bonus movie "Congraulations, Party Time!" Its also been noted that the music in the cutscene sounds similar to "Dancing Queen" by Abba. * The mission's date is a possible foreshadowing of the September 11 attacks. Category:Syphon Filter 2 Missions